Lovely Princess
by Kuronojinsei
Summary: Proteger la corona era su deber, aunque eso implique proteger sus sentimientos también. /AU/


Ds: SAO pertenece a Reki y A1pictures, esta obra es sin fines de lucro.

.

.

 ** _Lovely_** **_princess_**

.

.

Ser soldado imperial implica más que servir y proteger al reino, eso es un eufemismo.

El deber de proteger a la corona era de tiempo completo pero él sinceramente estaba feliz con eso.

Y es que verla pasearse con sus pomposos vestidos de encaje mientras le mostraba con asombro los jardines del reino era un espectáculo que no cambiaría por nada.

Había nacido en la guardia real, hijo de la dama de compañía de la reina y del primer ministro, tenia un rango decente para darse el lujo de hablar tranquilamente con la princesa.

—¡Kirito-san!, mira las flores del árbol de Júpiter, son como mis almohadas rosas— la pequeña pelirroja de seis años jalaba con fuerza infantil la mano del guardia espadachín.

—Así es Asuna-sama, pero si te acercas verás que son tan delicadas como tú.

Tal atrevimiento probablemente le hubiera costado la lengua, pero la princesa era territorial y testaruda a tan corta edad que no dejaba que nadie se acercara al guardia y no dejaba que nadie se acercara a ella si no tenia la aprobación de este.

—Vamos Kirito-san, ¡cargame! estos zapatos son incómodos.

Y como decir que a esos enormes ojos almendrados que lo miraban a él solamente y negarle cualquier petición.

—Si cargo a Asuna-sama se volverá holgazana y no querrá terminar sus clases de baile.

—Tonterías me encanta practicar con Midori-san, solo cargame es una orden.

Con una sonrisa de suficiencia la princesa fue cargada por los fuertes brazos del pelinegro, sumiéndose en un silencio pacífico mientras daban su recorrido.

Kazuto esperaba que esta paz perdurará hasta que su memoria se quebrara... pero no podía estar mas equivocado.

.

.

.

El reino se había sumido en un caos total, ordas de monstruos de diferentes clases lo atacaron una noche mientras su población dormía.

Su principal punto era la familia real, quedarse con su reino y dominarle. Barreras enormes se plantaron entre los atacantes y el castillo, nobles aldeanos y fuertes soldados hacían lo posible por proteger al rey.

Este en su aflicción, pidió ayuda a reinos vecinos que por sus buenas relaciones aceptaron unirse para el ataque. Valientemente, miles de soldados pelearon y aunque con más bajas de las que desearan, los atacantes se marcharon terminantemente.

Una fiesta se mantuvo por semanas en los reinos en aparente calma.

Pero por dentro, en el castillo, disputas políticas se llevaban a cabo. Los reyes aliados reclamaban un bien a cambio, asegurando que un reino tan rico como ese tenía más que un dote que ofrecer.

Y así lo hizo, uno tras uno, entregándoles joyas, parte de sus tierras, armas, tropas, etc. Hasta que el ultimo reino, un reino en pleno desarrollo pero que había sido altamente fundamental en la batalla, hizo una exuberante petición.

—Quiero a tu hija— Dijo sin más un anciano de largo cabello blanco y una mullida capa de piel repleta de joyería.

—¿Como osas tomarte tal atrevimiento frente a su majestad?— Uno de los oficiales exaltado extendió su espada al lord.

—Solo pido mi dote, soldado, no es ningún atrevimiento.

—En mi reino las personas no son tratadas como dotes, lord, no puedo concederle su petición.

—Entonces concedeme la mano de tu hija en matrimonio para mi heredero.

—La princesa no esta en posición casadera.

—Te niegas terminantemente pero sabes que te conviene, a ambos. Volveré cuando la princesa este lista y no te podrás negar, su majestad— con desdén en su mirada se mecho de la sala con un pensativo rey tras suyo.

—¿Su majestad?— preguntó un soldado ante el mutismo prolongado del rey.

—Quiero al espadachín Kazuto en mi oficina, Agil.

—Si su majestad, con permiso.

.

.

.

—Y el conejo blanco corrió de nuevo cuando Alicia volteo a verlo, ella lo siguió pero lo perdió de vista cuando dos niños regordetes se pusieron en su...— Dos golpes en la puerta de la alcoba de la princesa detuvieron su lectura y despertando a la ya casi dormida niña de diez años que estaba sobre el pecho del espadachín.

—Adelante.

La voz fuerte de Kazuto permitió la entrada del general en la habitación que con una mirada de ternura vía la tierna imagen que los dos le brindaban. Había visto crecer a Kazuto, lo había instruido y había visto como su instinto de protección brotaba mágicamente cuando conoció a la princesa de tan solo meses de nacida que al verlo estalló en balbuceos y sonrisas hacía él.

Había algo ahí, algo que para todos era visible y que él estaba orgulloso de presenciar.

—Kazuto, su majestad requiere tú presencia en su oficina.

—Voy en un minuto— dijo mientras cerraba el libro de cuentos y movía a la pelirroja para depositar un beso en su frente y acunarla con sus manos mientras esta quedaba completamente dormida.

.

.

.

Tres toques. Un permiso de entrada. Un saludo formal y ya tenía al rey encima con su fuerte brazo alrededor de sus hombros como una prensa.

—¡Muchacho! ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Y mi pequeña Asuna?

—Estoy bien su majestad, ¿y usted?, la princesa esta tranquila durmiendo.

Kazuto podía notar el leve sonrojo y el leve aroma del vino en el semblante del rey, de seguro tuvo una situación difícil.

No era un secreto para nadie que Kazuto Kirigaya, primer espadachín y guardia real de la princesa Asuna, única heredera del reino, fuera del agrado del rey y la reina, básicamente el consentido no solo por sus habilidades si no por el peculiar cariño de su protegida.

—Me alegro muchacho, siéntate, toma un poco de vino. Te haz puesto mas guapo últimamente, ¿sabes? tu padre ha venido a contarme que varías familias han ofrecido a sus hijas para desposarse contigo, ¿Qué me dices a eso, hmn?.

El espadachín con rostro sereno bebió un sorbo de vino y con una sonrisa en sus labios respondió:

—Lo que mi padre seguramente respondió; que el señorito ya esta ocupado y que seguramente la dueña cuando se entere mandara que tales doncellas a trabajar en el campo.

—¡Ese es mi muchacho! Venga, dime, ¿cuándo planeas llevarla a una cita?.

—Le recuerdo su majestad que la princesa solo tiene diez años— dijo Kazuto felizmente rememorando cuando el rey le pidió cuidar de su hija permanentemente cuando esta fue momentáneamente secuestrada mientras él cumplía una tarea en el exterior. En ese momento, la rabia de Kazuto hablo soltándole al rey que lamentaba el hecho de haberse enamorado de ella, en cambio el rey a sabiendas de todo y de que su hija seguramente amaría al guerrero, acepto gustoso que este tomara la mano de su hija en la edad correcta.

— Y tú tienes diecinueve, el tiempo corre y quiero hacer público su compromiso además de que el Lord de las tierras del este ha pedido su mano y sabes cuan mala historia tiene si heredero.

—Entiendo su majestad, pero creo que será mejor hacer público el compromiso hasta el debut de la princesa*.

—Es a cuatro años, pero me parece bien, estarán todos ahí ¡Será grandioso!, por supuesto, el primer baile sera todo tuyo— Con una mirada pícara el rey sirvió más vino en las copas.

—Se lo agradezco su majestad, pero me temo que debo retirarme ya que no termine de leer el cuento favorito de la princesa y seguramente se despertará.

—Por supuesto, buenas noches a los dos.

Y sin más, se retiro del lugar.

Sabía cuan importante era el debut de una princesa, era ahí donde las doncellas en el auge de su belleza mostraban al mundo su belleza y gracias, generalmente eran acompañadas de príncipes o caballeros importantes, pero que la misma princesa y el rey le concedieran el honor de ser su acompañante lo llenaba de una dicha inimaginable.

.

.

.

—Kirito-kun, date prisa, pareces un anciano.

—Asuna, te he dicho que seas más cuidadosa, sabes que las lluvias acaban de terminar y el terreno puede ser inestable.

Asuna de sus joviales catorce años era regañada por su guarda de veintitrés mientras este tomaba las riendas de su yegua y la guiaba hacía los prados más resguardados de los aguaceros pasados.

—Ya no me regañes Kirito-kun, llevaba mucho tiempo sin cabalgar.

—Lo sé, por eso no pudiste esperar a que siquiera terminara de desayunar.

Con un mohín y de un salto Asuna bajo de la yegua y corrió hacía la sombra de un frondoso árbol mientras Kazuto dejaba pastar a los caballos.

—Dime Kirito-kun, ¿Qué crees que pasará en mi debut?— La joven princesa llevaba preparándose meses pues no quería causar una mala impresión en los invitados y mucho menos que su adorado Kirito se avergonzara de su prometida. Y la sola mención de la palabra en su cabeza la hacían babear y sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

—Lo normal, bailaras mucho, conocerás gente nueva, tú padre te llevará a tu puesto real y tendrás tu corona de ensueño.

—A veces quisiera no ser una princesa...

Asuna bajo el rostro y camino hasta arrodillarse al lado del lago que adornaba el prado.

—¿Por qué dice eso Princesa?— Con el pasar de los años, a Asuna le había comenzado a molestar que Kirito la tratara con tanta etiqueta cuando ella lo llamaba por un mote y sufijos de su lengua natal*

—No lo sé, a veces quisiera ir a la frontera norte y tomar un estoque para aprender a pelear.

—No necesitas armas para pelear Asuna, además un simple guerrero solo se basa en la fuerza y rudeza para arreglar las cosas, usted mi princesa puede hacerlo de la manera más correcta y acertada, usando su gran poder de convencimiento y no olvidemos su irritabilidad cuando algo no sale bien, puede mover montañas— Y con un guiño y ademanes exagerados, Kazuto río a carcajada limpia siendo recibido por un proyectil en forma de piedrita que cayó en su pecho, haciéndolo reír más.

—¿No puedes decir algo sin que contenga una burla?

Y con los brazos en jarras Asuna observo como su guarda reía por unos segundos más hasta que decidió marcharse.

Montando su yegua con maestría troto hasta los prados siendo seguida por un sonriente pelinegro.

Las campanas de la torre indicaron que la práctica de soldados estaba por iniciar y con renovados ánimos, instó a su yegua a correr hacia el salón de prácticas.

Nunca se perdía una práctica del espadachín.

Kazuto, que corría tras ella en su caballo, noto que Asuna se dirigía a verlo practicar otra vez, no lo admitiría, pero le encantaba ser el único centro de atención en sus calentamientos mientras la masa más juvenil que ella trataban de lucirse fracasando notoriamente.

Tarde advirtió que el terreno por donde cabalgaban estaba resbaladizo y fangoso por las lluvias hasta que la yegua de Asuna atasco una pata en el lodo frenando su marcha ocasionando que la princesa saliera disparada hacía adelante.

Y en esos momentos casi se le sale el corazón del pecho.

Como siempre que le pasa algo a la princesa.

—¡Asuna!

Salto de su caballo mientras corría en su auxilio, Asuna aturdida por el golpe que se había dado se sentó en la tierra observando al pelinegro correr hacía ella.

—Kirito-kun...—Dijo en un débil susurro mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas.

Seguía siendo una niña llorona después de todo.

—Shh... Ya esta, ya paso, solo fue un golpe— Kazuto en cuanto llego a su lado escondió la pelirroja cabeza en su pecho para que esta llorara tranquila, sabía de antemano que detestaba que la vieran llorar.

Pero solo tenía catorce años, en la flor de su juventud, donde sus lágrimas estaban a la orden del día.

Y el estaba ahí para ofrecer su pecho para resguardarla.

Unos minutos después en los que ya no sintió los movimientos en hipidos de sus hombros, hablo:

—Vamos Asuna, ponte de pie, hay que limpiar esos raspones— se refirió a las marcas rosadas y poca tierra que tenía en la base de sus manos.

—Pero Kirito-kun, perderás tus prácticas— dijo con rostro apenado y ojos brillantes por las lagrimas.

—No me importan mis prácticas Asuna, me importas tú. Vamos sube, no seas necia— Dijo levantándola y palmeando el lomo de su cabello.

A ella le encantaba que Kirito la subiera en su caballo y cabalgaran juntos, pero su orgullo femenino le impedía exteriorizarlo.

—¿Pero que pasará con mi yegua?— volteo a ver a la equino que trataba de desprender el lodo de sus patas blancas.

—Nos seguirá, no te preocupes.

Y tomándola de la estrecha cintura la subió a su caballo y posteriormente él subió detrás de ella para tomar las rindas y partir a trote lento hacía el castillo observando como la pradera en sus bellos colores brillaba con la luz del sol de la mañana.

—Quiero que tú me cures y no le digas nada a papá.

—Como quieras, Asuna— dijo mientras ponía su barbilla en la coronilla de una sonrojada y muy apenada princesa.

Después de todo, él cumplía y obedecía solo a su princesa.

./././././././.

Yo solo quería hacer otro One-shot de KiriAsu sad, pero esto salió y la idea creció más y más.

Planeo continuarla por que si me gusta un montón la idea, ademas de que saque muchas referencias de un Manhwa que estoy leyendo que esta divino.

Planeo darle un suceso triste para no perder el encanto.

En el próximo cap veremos el debut de Asuna-chan toda hermosa y tierna bailando con Kirito-chii!

Prometo esforzarme todo lo que mi alma me de y lo que mi tiempo libre de clases también!

 _Aclaraciones_

*El árbol de Júpiter si es muy bonito y se ve como almohadas de algodón rosado o algodón de azúcar, la verdad si es bellísimo y es asiático según tengo entendido.

*El debut de una princesa según el Manhwa es la parte más especial de esta y generalmente son a los catorce años acompañadas de jóvenes de su misma edad

*Imaginen que el reino y todo el pueblo viene de Japón y están en Europa o algo así, por lo de los sufijos de mi extraordinario japoñol xd.

Qué piensan de la idea de Kirito cuatro años mayor? Planeaba ponerle más y hacerlo mas prohibido que las drogas pero neh.

Espero que les guste ¡deja tu duda, corrección o sugerencia en los comentarios!

Saludos.

ALGRAYHO


End file.
